Scratcher Kart
Scratcher Kart '''(abbreviated as '''SK) is a project by Treasures Opened, also being the collaboration's first project. Development officially began on September 28th, 2014, and concluded days prior to the game's release. Although the game is inspired by Mario Kart, it does not feature many elements/items from the franchise. SK was released on December 24, 2014. On December 21st, 2014, Austinato uploaded an official trailer for the game. It can be viewed here. As of January 14, 2017, a possible sequel has remained on developers' minds and has been declined and replaced with the development of Life Force. Development September - Mid October 2014 On September 28th, 2014, Austinato announced that the game will be in development and being planned to be released on November 1st, 2014. 2 members joined the collaboration and started getting the game ready. 6 days later, the founder and director, Austinato, had announced that his computer crashed. Until October 27th, 2014, Austinato was inactive due to lack of computer resources and computers around him. On October 10th, 2014, Austinato officially hired 2 members (Xelophelt and Icey29) to be backup leaders while he took administrative break. Icey29 was changed from Back-Up leader to Forum Leader shortly after that. Mid October 2014 - November 2014 On October 27th, 2014, Austinato came back from the long break and continued collaborating with his other members. 2 days later, on the following Wednesday of that week, Icey29 left due to time constraints and stress. Shortly after Icey29's departure, Austinato announced the release date will be moved to late November. After that day, the Treasures Opened collaboration took a holiday until November 2014, in observance of Halloween. November 2014 Right after the Halloween Holiday, the collaboration started working on the beta, and the beta was released officially on November 3rd, 2014. This beta was comrpised of the workings of Xelophelt, whom provided a basic scrolling engine courtesy of a user called airy_labs, and Talkingtoilet8, a new member that created character select. The beta included only collaboration members and Scratch default Sprite Library icons/characters. On November 16th, 2014, the release date was announced as 'December 2014', and will be changed whenever people are available. Late that month, the collaboration began working on clones and AI for the player to race against. On December 1st, the release date was changed to December 21st, and on the 23rd, it was pushed back to the available weekends in December. December 2014 After the release date was changed several times, it was set to Winter 2014, so that Treasures Opened would minimize setting new release dates. The beta at that point currently had a character selection screen. On December 20th, 2014, Austinato announced the project itself needs to be finished by the next Monday, and the release during Christmas week. The day after the announcement was released, it was announced that the project will be finished by December 22nd. On the same day, Talkingtoilet8, announced he needs to finish a tiny bit, but Austinato announced it will be pushed to future updates, and declined the finishing touches, unless if it is critical. The final release was by Xelophelt, soon remixed by Austinato, and on December 23, 2014, Scratcher Kart was released. December 2014/January 2015 - Sequel Speculation There were a few plans on making a sequel to Scratcher Kart, being named Scratcher Kart 2 or Scratcher Kart: Adventure. The plan was originally proposed by Austinato, who was planning on making a Scratcher Kart series. Prior to LifeForce's announcement, the idea was scrapped. Post Development December 2014 (1.0.2) The day after the final release date, EdenStudio applied improvements with the UI and many messages. On December 24th, 2014, 1.0.2 was added. It included the following: * New Character selection click (noise). * New play button (from the main menu). * New Treasures Opened icon. (Note: The old Icon for Treasures Opened is still seen in the Main Menu.) January 2015 (1.0.3-4) 1.0.3 '''was unreleased due to inactivity of Austinato and some other staff members. Later, it was officially announced to be replaced by 1.0.5 because "1.0.5 by 1timetraveler is a significant and more efficient way to get rid of these pesky lag buggies." '''April / May 2015 (1.0.5) 1.0.5 '''was released rawly by 1timetraveler under his test account, 1timetest. It included modifications in the Racer's Sprite which helped remove plenty of lag. The reason of this update was the file of complaints from players severing major lag. 1.0.4 was skipped because 1.0.5 would be a more major leap. This is planned to be the final update of Scratcher Kart. Sadly, Scratcher Kart will not get to 1.1, 1.2, 1.3, 1.4, 1.5, 1.6, 1.7, 1.8, 1.9, or 2.0. 2.0 was announced "Will not be released as Scratcher Kart's sequel may be named that or similar to it." 1timetraveler also included his own sprite for his racer but it is not prepared in-game, so there may be 1.6, 1.0.75, 1.0.7, or 1.0.9 when the player update is added. Characters Below is a list of the current racers as of the beta and complete. '''Collaboration Members These following racers are based off of Scratchers who are part of the collaboration. In the parentheses is the real username (if racer's name is not the username). * Austinato * Blobfish (talkingtoilet8) * MysteriosGB * Amateur Radio (amateurradiogeek15) * Xelophelt * NolanAwesome * Icey29 * Jim_the_Eagle * austin360 * Yoda 3D * DeltaDragon (Released Post-Development) * Pipsqueak (Released Post-Development) Supporters These following racers are either created or asked to be created by the supporters. All supporters' names are their racer's name. (Mattcraft is an exception because it is only missing the 8) * bobzillabut * mattcraft8 Mascots These following racers are used by the Scratch Mascots. * Scratch Cat Scratch Team These following racers are part of the Scratch Team. * Paddle2See Tracks Here are the list of tracks appearing in Scratcher Kart. Finished * (SNES) Rainbow Road * (XK1) Xelophelt Stadium * Austinato Raceway Incomplete * Austin360 Raceway Cancelled * Flaame Raceway - Cancelled for unknown reasons. Trivia * The game originally was called "Scratch Racers!", but was later changed. * Cloud Data was originally was planned for the game as the multiplayer version, but cancelled due to time constraints. * There were 6 release date changes. 4 of them were official, 2 of them were unofficial and were part of the debate. * Grand Prix mode was proposed near the ending of the project, but was scrapped in development. It might be added in a future update. ** So was the Track Selection screen, which was thought to have been removed, but continued late in development. LifeForce}} Category:Game